


Rhythm and Rollerblades

by wr8tur



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Bunheads - Freeform, F/F, MeSha, Sashanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur
Summary: Sasha and Melanie's friendship develops into something unexpected as they discover more about each other. The unlikely pairing of Sasha Torres and Melanie Segal from Bunheads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something from the past....

“So roller derby?” Sasha asks as she finishes unpacking the box. 

Aside from the things in her room, she took a couple of furniture from the old house. Not many things, just a few basic necessities like the small couch, the coffee table, and of course her television. She turns toward Melanie who’s flipping through the latest issue of Teen Vogue, a reward for carrying the box that Sasha had been busy with.

It’s just the two of them right now since Ginny is off selling houses and Boo is stuck baby-sitting, quite possibly, for the rest of her life.   
But work isn’t the real reason their golden haired height challenged friend decided against joining them. She and Melanie are still at odds with each other so having them in the same room will be awkward, bordering catastrophic. Sasha thinks it’s too early to fill her apartment with negative energy.

“What?” Melanie knows that tone.

It’s the tone Sasha uses when she’s feeling considerate, hinting at something delicately rather than just sneering and sarcastically rebuking everyone including her friends. It’s a rare occasion. Usually she’s brazen and disregards the feelings of others and the almost gentle timbre gives the taller brunette pause.

The skater wonders what’s gotten into her friend and what possible subject matter could be causing Sasha to be so, dare she think it, sensitive.

“Well,” she begins because the taller girl’s just looking at her questioningly. “Just when I thought you couldn’t be more butch.” Sasha offers with a gentle teasing smile and a shrug and doesn’t miss the way Melanie’s eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets.

“Shut up.” the tall dancer recovers from the shock.

It’s not that she’s ashamed. It’s just that she’s never discussed this with anyone. There hasn’t been a need to. It’s not like she’s confused about her feelings. However Melanie prides her self for being discreet but clearly Sasha isn’t as self absorbed as everyone believes her to be.

“So you’re not denying it then?” Sasha joins her friend on the couch and lays her head on the taller woman’s lap.

Melanie stiffens momentarily because Sasha isn’t normally so touchy feely but then again maybe this is her way of saying that the truth doesn’t make her uncomfortable. The skater relaxes, reminding herself there’s no need for the dramatics.

Nothing has to change.

“What’s up with you and eyeliner dude?” Melanie clearly doesn’t want to talk about this.

“Nothing really.” Sasha allows for the change in subject and doesn’t press any further because she knows her friend isn’t ready to talk just yet and that’s fine, for now.

“But you want there to be.” Melanie’s just as observant.

“I just…” she wants someone to care but she doesn’t dare say it out loud. Instead she bites her lower lip and swallows the pathetic truth back down to the depths from whence they came. “He’s different.” it’s a generic response she knows, but it’s the only thing she’s willing to offer on the subject.

“You don’t say.” she says mockingly.

“What?” Sasha doesn’t miss the way those green eyes peer at her with amusement.

“Let me guess, he got fed up with basketball and feeding into the jock stereotype so now he’s really into his poetry right now and he gets together with his band to turn his writing into song. When he turns 18 he’s going to get his nose piercing and some sleeve tattoos.” the ebony haired beauty hates it but he fits the stereotype really well.

“At least I‘ll finally have someone now.” Sasha frowns because even she knows she sounds extremely pitiful.

Sasha is fierce. She’s hard, determined, a real grade A bitch, but most importantly, Sasha doesn’t want to want anyone. But the fact is that she does. She wants someone around, needs someone to see her and care about her, because her parents are certainly out of the question. 

“You have me.” Melanie whispers with soft green eyes.

Sasha stares intently at her taller friend, trying to decide whether or not her words can be trusted as she thinks about their little circle of ballerinas.   
Boo’s family consists of little annoying siblings but even if she didn’t have Carl, she still has doting parents. Ginny has a neurotic mother but she can always turn to her ex-boyfriend Josh who’s still waiting in the winds for her to accept that they belong together. 

As Melanie runs her fingers through Sasha’s short silky sable locks, the future prima ballerina realizes that the skater’s parents love her but they’re not affectionate like Boo’s mother. 

Sasha remembers some of the family dinners she’s attended that the conversations between Segals are kind of superficial. It was mundane, as though they were simply going through motions without much weight or concern behind their words and actions. 

She thinks about her own conversations with Melanie and realizes that the deepest they get is when they’re talking about her grandfather or how screwed up her brother is.

Although Melanie is quite protective of her brother, she and Charlie never talk. They just yell at each other and often she throws non-lethal things at him. Melanie’s always been closest to her grandparents but her grandma is gone and it’s common knowledge that her grandfather is well on his way to meeting her on the other side. 

It hits Sasha then. 

Boo has her entire family to love and dote on her while Ginny has her mother to care for and Josh to turn to.

Sasha has her own apartment but no one to cook for other than herself and Melanie, while she has started Roller Derby, also has yet to make those lifelong connections Sasha’s only ever heard about.

They’re kind of all the other really has right now.

“You have me too.” Sasha responds, voice cracking slightly, because she hates being vulnerable but when Melanie’s running her fingers through her scalp with a bright smile flashing her way, she decides that maybe, just maybe, it’s worth it.

XXXX

The party is in full swing and thankfully things aren’t that out of control. Sasha doesn’t know half of the people in the room but that’s fine. No one dares to break anything for fear of facing her wrath. She isn’t really worried about the clean up duty she will undoubtedly face the morning after. All that matters is that the cops don’t come bursting through her door to disturb the festivities.

She sees him in the corner, sulking, nursing a drink in his hand. He gestures his head toward her room for some much needed privacy. Sasha begins to trek to her room, her feet feeling heavier with each step. She shakes off her nerves, reminding herself that this is what normal teenagers do, opens the door and scoffs. There are two people, who look vaguely familiar, on her bed making out. She’s probably seen them at school but she can’t remember at the moment. There’s a creeping feeling crawling through her skin. She feels utterly violated and wonders briefly if this is how Michelle feels when they crash her place.

The couple register the intrusion and quickly spring apart. She glares at the trespassing pair and gestures for them to leave. They offer no protests and scurry off, closing the door behind them.

“That certainly set the mood.” Roman offers a crooked grin.

Sasha stays frozen by her nightstand. He always seems to be making these kinds of allusion and during these times she notices how much of a teenager he really is. His mind seems to be on the subject of sex and it doesn’t really surprise her. Roman is a teenage boy after all.  
It just makes her think about how much time he spent mulling over his e-mails back at his aunt’s farm. She realizes that the Roman she got to know over the summer is a revised edition of the Roman she sees in person. She shakes the thoughts out of her head, telling her this really isn’t the time to be comparing. Not when Roman’s currently walking around her room and eyeing her bookshelf. 

Suddenly she feels uncomfortable.

There are so many things about her in this room that she never wrote to him about. She feels utterly exposed as she can’t remember a time where she felt this violated.

“So,” she calls out, needing his attention to be on her and away from her things.

She stands in the middle of her room as he regards her expectantly. The dancer realizes what he wants but she doesn’t move away from her spot.

“I’m not going to bite you know?” he teases, his eyes twinkling as he holds his hand out.

Sasha looks at the offered appendage as her mouth opens. She pauses as she finds her mind unable to start up a new topic. She’s running out of things to say. 

She wonders if trying to connect with someone is always this hard.

Suddenly her door bursts open and she freezes because for a second she thinks her mom’s given into loneliness and has become desperate enough for company to come to take her to Encino. She quickly turns and looks at the tall figure staggering through the room.

“Totally meant to do that.” Melanie doesn’t offer any excuse as she gets on Sasha’s bed and splays herself on the mattress.

Automatically Sasha is beside her friend and all thoughts of the boy who wears too much makeup are forgotten. Melanie’s hand is on her wrist, gently tugging on her to lie down. She complies with her drunken friend’s request. 

“How much did you have to drink?” she asks, running her free hand to touch Melanie’s cheek.

“I can hold my liquor.” her reminder is rewarded with a nod because her friend knows it’s true. “It’s just that the room is kind of spinning.” her confession earns a chuckle from the slender shorter brunette. The door closes but neither acknowledges the disappearance of the boy with the eyeliner. “The party’s outside you know?” Melanie reminds as she opens her eyes and faces her friend.

“Yet you’ve barged in my room and positioned yourself on my bed.” Sasha responds.

“I was coming to get you but I couldn’t decide which one of you to take with me.” the tall dancer remarks. She reaches out to her friend and smiles when her palm lands on the shorter girl’s pale white cheek. “There you are.” Sasha’s brow rises but the teasing comment that usually accompanies the raised brow stays as Melanie’s fingertips trace the outline of her jaw.

At first glance one would think Sasha’s face would be sharp, angular, and direct. But her skin feels incredibly smooth to the touch, and the lines prove to be more curvaceous. It just further proves that there’s more to the ideal dancer than meets the eye.

“I’ve been here since you dragged me to bed.” she fights the blush that’s coursing through cheeks. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Melanie remarks haughtily. “After all it didn’t take much to get you here.” she reminds with a challenging smirk and Sasha can’t find it in herself to disagree. “That’s how a girl gets a reputation you know.” she teases.

“Great, I can just add slut to the list of my most desirable qualities.” the shorter girl replies sarcastically.

It’s not just because they’ve known each other for years or because they’re both girls. The fact is Sasha can’t remember feeling so at ease. It’s always been effortless, talking to Melanie. Being near her like this doesn’t make Sasha’s skin crawl like it normally does when someone gets within an arm’s length.

“You’re not that bad.” Melanie murmurs because she can sense the self deprecating tone behind the sarcasm. “You’re cold, insensitive, and you can be a bitch most of the time,” she lists her friend’s faults. “But that’s only because you don’t really want people to see how much you hurt.” the slightly drunken girl continues and Sasha wonders how well her friend really knows her. “There are also rare moments when you’re like this, when you’re relaxed and aren’t so worried about how much your life sucks and it does,” the comment earns her a well deserved slap on the shoulder. “When you’re like this, you’re actually kind of beautiful.” Melanie confesses.

“I think you’re way too drunk right now.” Sasha comments after finding her voice.

“I’m just being honest.” Melanie’s always been unafraid to speak her mind and clearly the alcohol has been helping boost her candidness. “You really should stop selling yourself short Sash.”

But the chestnut haired girl understands why her friend is so hard on herself. Being disregarded by her parents her whole life can really make a girl feel inadequate. Even with her many accomplishments as a ballerina and in academia, her parents never made the effort to come to one award show or a recital. It gets hard to see how great she is when her own parents don’t recognize it.

But Melanie sees it, has always seen it, even when she told Boo to stick up for herself against Sasha. She only encouraged it because she thought it would benefit not only Boo but also her angst ridden friend.

She wanted to stop the other girl from constantly lashing out. She wanted her to see that she didn’t have to be angry at the world. Melanie wanted Sasha to realize she could deal with her her pain without diminishing the happiness of others. Most of all she wants her to know their friends would never think less of her. They all know her friend had years of pent up feelings of neglect to unleash. 

“I don’t think there’s anything good left in me.” Sasha whispers.

Her parents seemed to have sucked her dry. All they’ve filled her with is resentment and their regrets. All she is a shell filled with anger and hatred and Sasha isn’t sure how to deal with feeling with anything more than this.

It’s so much easier to be angry than to be anything else.

She turns away from those warm green eyes and focuses her vision on the ceiling. It’s a desperate attempt to keep her tears at bay.

She feels a weight on sitting on her chest but it’s not stifling her breathing like it normally does. Her gaze casts downward to the mass of brown hair splayed across her upper torso. Melanie’s positioned her ear over her heart. She can feel the taller girl’s slender fingers draping over her chest.

“There is.” Melanie knows there is and suddenly she’s determined to let Sasha see. “I’ll show you.”

“You seem so confident.” Sasha’s sure it’s an impossible task. “You have your work cut out for you.” the words of discouragement just spew from her mouth. “It might take a while.” she warns the girl splayed across the other half of her body.

Melanie frowns. It’s as though Sasha doesn’t want to see what she has to offer and it’s incredibly disappointing.

“I’m not going anywhere.” the taller girl declares.

Sasha feels her breath caught between her airways. She heard her mother say that to her once when she was five years old and they went to the doctor for her booster shots. Her mom assured her as the doctor retrieved his needle but then her cell phone rang and she left the room just as the doctor stuck the needle in her arm.

All of a sudden Sasha feels like she’s five again because her chest constricts with something she hasn’t ever felt.

“Promise?” the word escapes her mouth.

It sounds foreign and all too vulnerable and Sasha’s first instinct is to take a sponge and scrub it out from her vocabulary and her memory. But that’s a little hard to do since she has a girl lying on top of her.

“Promise.” Melanie asserts.

Sasha doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the way her words are said so naturally without thoughtful pause, but she can’t help but trust Melanie Segal.

Silence encumbers the room. The muffling of the music being played in the living room slips through the wall but the girls make no move to join the party. They’re content to just lie together and savor the moment.

The night progresses with Melanie’s head on Sasha’s chest as she listens to the steady rhythm of her friend’s heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

They're at the Oyster Bar and it's crowded. They're having another game night and the girls all decide to show because Michelle might have another meltdown.

The four of them are sitting at a table for two. Sasha and Melanie are sitting on the booth side while the other girls enjoy their own private seats. The two slender teens don't mind that they're sitting together so close. They especially don't mind that their sides are touching. Melanie's elbow keeps bumping into Sasha so naturally the ebony haired girl elbows her back.

"Between your elbow and his knees knocking into mine, I don't know how much more my body can take." Sasha whispers in her ear.

Melanie responds by draping her arm around Sasha's waist and pulling her in closer, away from the old man's knees. Sasha says nothing and merely allows to be pulled practically into the taller girl's lap. She continues to say nothing when Melanie doesn't pull her arm away.

Instead she finds herself leaning into the touch.

Melanie knows her arm has settled around Sasha's waist and that her hand is resting on the shorter girl's hip but she can't tear limb off. It seems to have a mind of its own and wants to take up permanent residence curled against her friend's midsection.

She tears her gaze away from the stage and looks at Sasha. Instead of discomfort she finds the girl seems to be enjoying the contact.

Melanie loses all resolve regarding removing her limb from the ideal ballerina's frame. Instead, she lifts her free hand from her plate and proceeds to rub her thumb across Sasha's chin, ridding it of the ketchup which threatened to stain her skin. Their eyes meet and Melanie can see the curiosity and surprise behind those steely grays.

"Ketchup." she explains as her hand then dives into Sasha's plate.

She grabs a few French fries and proceeds to pop them into her mouth but her friend manages to catch her wrist. She looks at the shorter girl questioningly.

"You have your own." Sasha gestures to her friend's plate.

"These are tater tots," she reminds. "They're so not the same as French fries." she argues.

"They're both potatoes and deep fried." the ebony haired teen can't help but roll her eyes at the flawed logic. "I don't really…" her words are cut abrupt as Melanie begins to feed her a French fry. She chews and swallows before glaring at her friend whose fingers hold a tater tot. Melanie waves the tot in front of her mouth before the self-proclaimed hard ass ballerina complies and opens her mouth. She allows herself to be fed by her friend. "I don't taste the difference." Sasha states. "Maybe if you put ketchup…" she trails off.

Melanie smiles as she begins to feed Sasha while her other arm is still clutched around the shorter girl's waist.

XXXX

She parks her car and heads toward the entrance of her apartment building. Her pace quickens when she sees the figure standing by the doorway. She should be drained from practice but she finds her steps getting lighter as her friend smiles.

"I thought you had derby." Sasha remarks as she walks toward her friend who has her skates hanging from the side of her backpack.

Melanie's only been missing Jordan's class so she isn't far behind. She smiles as she heads toward the ideal ballerina. She hands her a cup and Sasha smiles because she instantly recognizes the scent. It's peach tea, her favorite. The ebony haired girl takes a sip carefully while the derby girl sips her cold concoction.

"We finished early because Smashley accidentally decked Scary Skate too hard." Melanie states smacking her lips as she does. "They had to take her to the hospital."

She doesn't miss the worried look etched on the ideal ballerina's features. Sasha knows she should be spouting off to Melanie about how dangerous the sport is, and how she could seriously get hurt but Sasha can't find it in herself to scold her friend.

She knows how important this is to Melanie. This is her outlet, where she shines the most because when she's on the rink, she doesn't have to think. She does as she pleases and forgets the consequences. As good as Melanie is at ballet it's not really her chosen style of dance. And a part of Sasha is living vicariously through Melanie right now because even though she is a great ballet dancer, she hasn't the passion for it like Boo does.

She's trying to be understanding and Melanie's thankful for it. Sasha hopes that someday she'll find something she loves to do.

"Sounds serious." Sasha comments.

"Not really. It's a broken nose at the most but Scary doesn't trust any of us to set back it right." Melanie placates. "Now come on." she begins to walk away and Sasha watches in confusion because her apartment is located in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" her question is met with silence.

They reach the park which, thankfully, is not filled with energetic children eager to be free from the confines of their classrooms.

Melanie sits on the bench as she begins to lace up her skates. Sasha watches with her brow raised, arms crossed as she waits for an explanation. The only thing she's given is a pair of brand new roller skates, elbow and knee pads, that her friend has fished from her back pack. She eyes the things warily.

"You can help me practice." Melanie suggests as she shoves the equipment in her friends arms.

"I don't think so." Sasha replies a bit angrily the way she does when she's embarrassed about something. "Mel," she begins as her friend begins to pull her down on the bench. "Alright enough with the man handling!" takes off her shoes and begins to put on the pads and the skates.

"Let's get to it then." the chestnut haired teen remarks.

Melanie gets off the bench just as Sasha finishes strapping on her brand new skates. She looks at her friend expectantly.

"I don't know how." it comes in a soft whisper that the derby skater almost misses it.

"I figured, hence why I got you a pair." she didn't see any skates in the boxes Sasha emptied and there's also the fact that Sasha turns down the idea of ice skating every time someone in their group suggests going. "Don't worry, I've got you." her hand extends out to Sasha who takes it hesitantly.

She begins her tread and slips. Her body hurdles forward but Melanie is quick. She grabs the ebony haired girl before she has a chance to flail around.

"You really are butch." Sasha teases to cover her embarrassment.

"Yeah well you weigh like 5 pounds." Melanie's always quick with her retorts and knows Sasha's defense mechanism enough not to take offense with the girl's statement.

They stay like that, Sasha with her head on Melanie's chest while the taller girl's arms are around her waist. She knows she can topple over if the chestnut haired girl lets go. But somehow she trusts that Melanie won't let go. She pushes herself off the taller girl slowly, meeting those green eyes that are staring with her with concern.

"Just go slow alright?" she asks, her voice timid.

Melanie nods with an assuring smile. The skater takes her pupil's hands and puts them on her shoulder while her own settle on Sasha's slender hips. She begins propelling herself backwards, slowly. After gaining slight momentum, she releases a hand from the shorter girl's midsection before grasping the appendage on her shoulder.

She does the same with the other and as Sasha gains her footing, the grip on her hands loosen and both girls can't help but smile.

"You're a natural." Melanie compliments.

"I think I just have a good teacher." Sasha replies. "You know, I have to admit I'm kind of seeing the appeal to this skating thing." she's never felt as free but there's a nagging suspicion that this has more to do with her present company than the activity she's taking part of.

They spend the rest of the afternoon skating and as they journey back to Sasha's, their hands are still intertwined even though the ideal ballerina's got the hang of the skating thing.

XXXX

It's been weeks after the party, and Sasha still hasn't heard from Roman who is currently talking to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. He probably decided it's too much work and she isn't worth it.

"What are we looking at?" Melanie asks as she sits on the table with her friend. "Oh," she whispers because she the details of the party are obscure. She remembers walking into the room and disturbing the moment between her friend the basketball player. The events the morning after aren't hazy. She clearly remembers waking up next to Sasha on her bed the morning after the party. "I totally destroyed his game." she recalls proudly.

"That you did." Sasha offers an amused grin.

"I'm not going to apologize." she isn't the least bit sorry she ruined their moment. "But I do want to say thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime." Sasha's utterly sincere.

"So eyeliner douche hasn't even bothered trying to get you alone with him in your apartment?" she asks and can't help but relish in relief when Sasha shakes her head.

"With all the time we've been spending together, he hasn't gotten the chance." Sasha reminds, her voice devoid of bitterness and Melanie smiles because she knows the ideal ballerina doesn't mind. "I guess it's just not meant to be." to tell the truth, she's relieved.

"You don't sound upset." Melanie observes.

"That's because I'm not." she admits as she fixes her eyes on the taller girl. "It was getting too hard to even talk to him because the conversation kept revolving around the same subject."

"Sex." the taller girl remarks astutely. "Boys will be boys."

"I just wish it was easier." she frowns. "Why can't I just find someone to be myself with? I want to just say what's on my mind and just have conversations about anything and everything. I want to just connect with someone without having to throw so much effort!" she exclaims in frustration.

"You'll find someone." Melanie assures and there's a whisper in the back of Sasha's mind telling her maybe she already has.

"Mel," the taller girl can be so sweet.

"He's an idiot." Melanie states. "I would crawl through a thousand glass shards if that's what it takes to get with you."

It's utterly heartwarming, the way she just says things. There's such sincerity and enthusiasm in the things that Melanie does and Sasha's always known this but seeing it now directed at her makes her heart pound wildly.

Sasha can't help but press her lips to Mel's cheek and smile as she thinks the same about Melanie.

XXXX

"You're here." Melanie remarks as she skates toward Sasha who's sitting in the front row, right near the rink.

"Yeah well you keep talking about it, I just had to see if it's worth all the scrapes and bruises." and it is because Melanie is stunning when she skates. "You're looking good out there." she's been watching the skater's warm up. "So what's the objective again?" Sasha asks because she's never seen a roller derby game before and Melanie's never really talked about the rules.

Melanie begins her explanation about jammers and blockers whilst Sasha listens attentively. The referee blows her whistle because the game's about to start.

"I guess I should get back there." she cranes her neck toward the rink and her friend gives her a nod in understanding. "Wish me luck!" Melanie remarks but before she skates off, she finds herself being pulled toward Sasha who places a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck." the ebony haired girl whispers in her ear and Melanie suddenly finds adrenaline coursing through her entire body.

The game begins and Melanie suddenly sees the appeal to cheerleading. From the corner of her eye she can see Sasha's up from her seat, cheering her onward. It's only appropriate that she give her friend something to cheer for so when the other team's jammer comes up to her side, she pushes her off to the side, making the opposing jammer slide off the rink.

The crowd roars but somehow Melanie can swear that Sasha's voice stands out. The game whistle is called and to her utter merriment, her team's won.

They're taking their hard earned victory lap around the rink and Melanie's teammates are hoisting her up on the shoulders because they know the win has a lot to do with her intensity during tonight's game. Sasha smiles because Melanie's looking at her with such merriment. She feels incredibly lucky to be witnessing this moment.

The skating ballerina's being hauled off to the locker room much to Sasha's amusement. She fishes her phone out of her pocket, deciding to take her friend somewhere so they could celebrate her victory.

Melanie hurries out of the locker room because she doesn't want to keep Sasha waiting. She calls Charlie and tells him not to pick her up because she's got a ride back home. Right when she's about to hang up, there's a redhead who's walking her way. The girl smiles and she smiles back, common courtesy.

"You were awesome out in the rink tonight." the girl gushes and Melanie laughs.

"I think I did alright." she's not used to this sort of treatment, to being complimented. Her eyes glance around the room as she tries to locate Sasha. Finding her friend absent, she focuses her gaze on the stranger who's going on about how she totally kicks ass. "It's a team effort."

"You're too cute." the girl remarks.

When Sasha finally sees the locker room, she freezes. There's a girl with her hand brushing against Melanie's forearm. Obviously the redhead is flirting with her friend. She watches the two interact and as far as she can tell, the derby skater isn't rejecting the girl's advances. Her steely gray eyes narrow when she sees the redhead pull her phone out.

Suddenly there's a twisting in her gut. She tells herself it's because there's a girl who's walked right pass her, nursing a bloody lip. It's definitely not because Melanie just gave her number to that derby skank.

All thoughts of celebrating are thrown out the window as they drive home. Still on a high from her win, Melanie's ranting on about the game and the locker room antics but she pauses because she realizes Sasha's mind is elsewhere. Her stare is on the ideal ballerina who is practically strangling the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Melanie asks as Sasha keeps her eyes on the road.

"Fine." her edgy tone and locked jaw says otherwise. "Just perfectly fine." she really hates how she feels right now.

"You haven't said a thing since we left the rink." the derby skater remarks.

"I'm fine." her words do little to assure her friend of her current emotional well-being.

"You keep saying that but come on, I may not be Sherlock Holmes but I'm not that stupid you know." Melanie presses because she knows there's something eating away at the prima ballerina and she just wants to know how she can help.

"You aren't stupid at all." Sasha whispers.

As much as she hates how she's feeling right now, she hates it more when Melanie questions her intelligence because even though she isn't good with numbers, she's quick with her words.

"Then what is it?" she searches her memory banks. She remembers seeing how happy Sasha was when her teammates wheeled her away. She then recalls the look on the shorter girl's face when she saw her talking to that redhead by the locker room. Melanie shakes her head. There's no way Sasha can be upset about that but it's the only incident that comes to mind. "It's not because of the girl is it?" the ideal ballerina's head whips toward her so quickly that the car almost swerves. "I thought you don't mind me being into girls." it's the first time she's ever really said these words aloud but strangely, it feels natural.

"I don't." she does but not in the way Melanie thinks. It's the plurality that she finds bothersome. "It's just that I think you can do better than her." it's true.

"You have anyone in mind?" the taller girl questions because she's curious to know who her friend thinks would be good enough because Sasha's got high standards.

There it is again. That nagging voice in the back of Sasha's mind whispering forcefully into her ears and she finds herself wanting to say two words. But she swallows the words down because she still has to get used to saying them to herself before she can say them aloud. Still, they're ringing in the back of her head.

Yes.

Her heart thunders wildly between her ribcage, the intensity vibrating through her bones, as the words seep into soul.

Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when the show was still going on. I've been meaning to go back and finish all unfinished works and for some reason I started with this.
> 
> It was supposed to be a oneshot but seeing as I can't seem to make something short and simple, it turned into a 25,000 multi-chapter fic. Jeez... anyway, I hope you enjoy. I don't know anyone who would still be interested in this but I wanted to share it anyway.


End file.
